poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Kirby
Blue Kirby is a major character in The Air Ride Series, also appearing in Air Ride Adventures. About Blue Kirby is constantly taking pieces from White Kirby. While the word taking was commonly used, he is not actually taking the pieces. He is basically just finding them. White Kirby and Blue Kirby have a big rivalry because of this. Blue Kirby returned in Air Ride Adventures, and now is a basic thief, and doesn't just steal pieces, similar to Golden Kirby from TARS. Backstory At one point in TARS, Blue Kirby was given a tragic backstory, being one of two TARS characters to have this trait. Poyo Ride cringes at the backstory, and has confirmed it is not canon. Blue Kirby apparently had few friends, but sat at the same table as Yellow Kirby one day and they became friends. They later sat at the same table as White Kirby and Red Kirby. Blue Kirby got into an argument with White Kirby, as they were the two fastest runners in the school, and argued about who was the better runner. His parents didn't like him very much and tried to force him to do college, which they didn't do to his sister. He now has a successful life and lives in the electric lounge. SMSB Blue Kirby was a playable character in every SMSB version. In the first version, he was a semi clone of White Kirby. They shared a netural special and an up special. In the second version, Blue Kirby acts much differently from other kirbies, as he fights on the Shadow Star. He sometimes gets off for some attacks, and has some copy abilities at his disposal. He is 12th on the tier list. This trait was removed later on. He had a sapphire kirby palette swap. Moveset Version 2 (Shadow Star) *Netural Special-Quick Spin:The Shadow Star does a quick spin. *Side Special-Fireworks:Blue Kirby launches fireworks with a firework cannon from kirby air ride *Up Special-Glide:Blue Kirby starts gliding. He can glide horizantally or vertacially. *Down Special-Sword:Blue Kirby uses the sword ability from Kirby Air Ride. *Up Smash-Tornado:Blue Kirby does a quick spin with tornado. *Down Smash-Freeze:Blue Kirby uses the Freeze/Ice ability from Kirby Air Ride. *Side Smash-Plasma:Blue Kirby uses the Plasma ability from Kirby Air Ride. It is chargeable. *Forward Tilt-Fire:Blue Kirby uses the Fire ability from Kirby Air Ride *Up Tilt-Needle:Blue Kirby uses the Needle ability. Version 2 and 3 *Netural Attack-Blue punches the foe. Punches repeadaly if used rapidly. 2% each hit *Forward Tilt-Blue holds his leg forward. 5% *Up Tilt-Blue swings his arm from the right to the left upwards. *Down Tilt-Blue gets on the Shadow Star and quick spins. *In all versions, his final smash is Monster Flame Blue Kirby, which works like the Monster Flame super ability from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Project G.K.A.R.S. Blue Kirby was an unlockable 3rd party character in GreenKirby121098s wiki project, Project G.K.A.R.S. He will be unlocked by playing 300 VS Matches, or clearing Classic mode with 10 characters. This is the exact same methiod you unlock Sonic with in SSBB, and since White Kirby, the other 3rd party character, uses extremely similar unlock methiods to Snake, its likely he is a homage to Sonic in SSBB. Problem Land In Poyo Ride's Math Spiral, Blue Kirby was completely out of character and opened a math themed amusement park known as Problem Land. He pretended to love math, but he actually didn't. Yellow Kirby debunked many of Blue Kirby's claims. Alternate Form On August 25, 2015, an image was posted on Poyo Rides twitter, showing an image of Blue Kirby with a hat that is Blue's new form one of the pieces, as well as two arms which are the other two Hydra Pieces, as well as a tail that is the Dragoon. This is a new form of Blue Kirby, though it is not known what it will be. It was something for TARS X. Over a year later, on August 28, 2016, Poyo Ride said it would not be a thing, and said Blue Kirby just smoked a lot of pot. Poyo's current thoughts on the character Poyo Ride considers Blue Kirby to be a decent TARS Character. While he has the most unique personality out of the main 4 kirbies, it isn't the most developed personality in the world. Appearances Comic 1: Dyna Blade and the Beach Comic 6: The First Antasma Battle Comic 7: Yellow Will Comic 9: Check Everywhere Comic 10: Green Kirby Air Ride Comic 11: Antasma and the Dark Stone Comic 19: Tom Nook Comic 24: Pink Kirby's Compact Star Comic 25: Blue Kirby the Jerk Comic 26: Stage Cons 1, Pilotwings Comic 27: Pool Party Gone Wrong Comic 28: School Time, School Time Comic 30: VS King Dedede Comic 34: The Fighting Ring Comic 36: The Elevator Comic 37: All Patches 101 Comic 38: How to beat an Antasma, the Basics Comic 43: SPORTS! SPORTS SUCK Comic 46: The Bulk Star Glitch Comic 50: BLUE KIRBY TOOK MY PIECE! Comic 61: Call of Duty Comic 63: Arceus Shuffle Comic 64: Splatfest: Roller Coasters VS Water Slides Comic 66: If the Primal Pokemon Took Over Comic 67: Blue Kirby's Birthday Comic 68: 100 Meter Freestyle Comic 70: Splatfest: Marshmallows VS Hot Dogs Comic 71: Tower Control Comic 73: Rainmaker Comic 74: Destruction Derby Comic 75: Splatfest: Rock VS Pop: Time Travel Fun Comic 76: Last Day of School Comic 78: GKAR, Now Owned by Poyo Ride Comic 83: How 9-11 Actually Happened Comic 84: Splatfest: Art VS Science Comic 86: Super Kirby Maker Comic 88: Cars VS Planes Comic 92: Colombus's Voyage Comic 94: Splatfest: Pirates VS Ninjas Comic 97: Making Ebola Comic 100! Comic 101: Comic Memories Comic 103: Spooky Contest Results Comic 106: A Good Direct? Comic 107: Spell of the Unown Comic 108: The Paris Attacks Comic 109: Daily Routine in Washroom Comic 114: Splatfest: Burgers VS Pizza Comic 118: Splatfest: Naughty VS Nice Comic 120: Ice Skating Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years Comic 124: Dry Bowser's Artwork Showcase Comic 128: Celestial Valley Comic 129: The Super Bowl Comic 132: Sky Sands Comic 135: Kirby Melee 2 With CPU in a nutshell Comic 137: Splatfest: Snowmen VS Sandcastles Comic 145: Star Wars:The Force is Blown Up Comic 146: Fun Times With Leila Comic 148: Splatfest: Fancy Party VS Costume Party Comic 152: Stage Cons 4: Palutena's Temple Comic 155: Fright to da Finish 3 Comic 156: Splatfest: Early Bird VS Night Owl Comic 158: The Fourth of July Comic 162: Kirby Air Ride 2 Events Comic 164: What Happens When You Try and Catch Legendary Pokemon Comic 165: Flowey Does Drugs Comic 171: The Olympics Comic 177: TARS the Musical Comic 178: Kirbys For Hire: McDonalds Comic 181: Frozen Hillside Comic 182: Blue Boxes 101 Comic 184: Blue Kirby Took My Answer Book Comic 187: Magma Flows Comic 188: The New Purple Kirby Comic 193: The Yellow Devil Comic 195: Rowdy Charge Tank Comic 198: Back In My Day 1 Comic 200: Mettaton, The Final Battle! Total: 79 Blue Kirby has appeared in 39.5% of all comics. Gallery redkirbyara.png|Blue Kirby's ARA artwork. blue kirby.png|more ara artwork bluee.png|Blue artwork that's kidsy's favorite piece of blue art. Blue_SMSB.jpg|The image that started the hand pointing trend in Blue's artwork. Bloo.png whitekirbyisnotveryhappy.png Hydra_Piecebk.jpg TARS.png BLUESHADOWSTAR.jpg i'm angery.jpg Blue_Kirby_artwork.jpg Blue_Kirby_2016_artwork.jpg blue kirby3d.png|3d blue kirby blue kirby 3d 2.png|More 3d yay Blue_Kirbys.png|Blue Kirby during the "shapes behind artwork" era. bluekirby1.jpg|Blue Kirby as he appears in the Kirby Air Ride Microgame. Trivia *Blue Kirby is drowning in Comic 1, 27, and 68. However, in Comic 66, it is shown that Kirbys cannot drown. It doesn't appear that Blue Kirby has a swimming disorder that lets him drown, as in Comic 66, he is swimming just fine. **Poyo Ride often jokes about this. *There are three explanations as to what happens when Blue Kirby gets all three pieces. **According to comic 201, Blue Kirby transforms into Rick Astley when he gets all three pieces. **An old wiki page says that when Blue Kirby formed the Hydra, he didn't know how to use it and ditched it. **Blue Kirby turns into the new form mentioned earlier. ***As the first one was an April Fools joke and the third one was confirmed to be cut from the series, the second one is most likely the true one, despite being the oldest explanation. *Blue Kirby's SMSB artwork started a trend in his artwork where he points his hand left. **Most of his ARA artwork also has a trend, showing him airborne. *Poyo Ride once gave Blue Kirby a tragic backstory because I dunno. *According to Poyo Ride, Blue Kirby might have had the longest page on the TARS wiki during October 2014, with an edit on the 1st having more bytes than an edit on White Kirby's page a day earlier. *The top quote on Blue Kirby's page on the TARS wiki was there since October 2014. *Blue Kirby was the last of the main four kirbies to appear in full. *Blue Kirby uses imported images much more often than the other Kirbies. He even uses them in his first on screen appearance and last on screen appearance. *According to the backstory, he lives at the electric lounge. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Air Ride Adventures Category:Deleted Facebook Accounts Category:Which TARS Character Are You 1 Results